Haunting on Main Street
by My Panicked Romance
Summary: Maka and the gang are sprirts that are out to get the living. (Well that's what Soul wants) Maka just wants peace, Black Star wants to a good fight, Liz wants to stop feeling stuck,and poor Patti just wants a giraffe. Lola is a stubborn girl who wants things in her life to go back to normal to makes things worse it's causing her to dig up her family's tragic past.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:I don't know Soul Eater. Wish I did. ;( **

**Prolouge **

* * *

The town of Collins,Texas, a charming little city on the tiptoe of the busy hustle and bustle of Dallas. Famous for two things farms and tourist attractions. What people don't know is the streets are the streets are littered with befuddled ghost of young and old. They go about their daily business, working as nurses, bank tellers,tour guides, farmers, or gift shop owners. They wander around the halls of their houses wondering why do families move in with so long long with so much furniture. Then there's the few who tragically understand that they're no longer apart of the living. These are the sad ones who you hear crying in the middle of the night. The angry ones that rattle the pipes, hide your keys, and slam the doors. Of course the lucky ones who don't get weighed down on the earth. Who knows what keeps these unfortunate souls down on earth instead of being able to reach for the heavens? Who knows what troubles from their past lives haunt them in the afterlife?

* * *

**Read and review please! Sorry for the short prologue I'm suppose to be drawing not writing in art class. Constructive criticism welcome no flames please.**


	2. Chapter One

The Ghosts of Collins

Chapter One: The Painting

Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

A little after 7 in the evening, with the beautiful April sky was glowering. Lola decided to throw Auntie Delia's portrait into the closest. It wasn't even nher house nor was was it her house. Even her sister Adrianna thought it was awful. "Oh that ugly old thing ," Her sister had said. "Just ignore it." Her brother said" Throw that damn thing in the closet I couldn't care less." He lazily lounged on the couch. Gabriella's POV I set out to find a good place to chunk the hideous portrait. In the portrait Aunt Delia skin oddly pale like it's been in the washer machine, the lips were thin that showed a zipper of teeth. The eyes were the worst part . If seemed like if you turned off the lights the eyes would glow. I walked down the hall looking for a closet or room to put the stupid thing. I settled with a hallway closet near the dining room. The front door burped a grumpy groan. " Ugh Bambi you need to take your luggage upstairs NOW!" I gave my own grumpy groan and stalked into living room. "But sissy I don't wanna go all the way upstairs and then decide a room or walk all the up the other stairs to the third floor while lugging all that luggage." My sister gave an annoyed sigh, "Just go choose a room and I'll be right back I need to get some groceries." "Oh yeah before I go Gabriella put the portrait back!" She yelled. "But it's creepy you even said yourself that it was terrible!" I yelled after her. "Fine whatever we'll talk about this later." "B-bbb- but ughhhhh." I said groaned. I stomped down the hall and opened the closet door and dragged the painting along with me while dragging my over sized suitcase . I grumbled while I walked I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes widened I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing come out I was to stunned. There was an apparition of some sort? I was marvelling the chilling beauty her. She had ebony hair that fell down to the ground. She wore a beautiful strap less ball gown the color was hard to place some what between black and midnight blue. Couldn't get a clear view of her face. I snapped out of my trance and followed her tip toeing after her. She turned and disappeared as quickly as she appeared. Leaving me gaping at the place that she stood or floated? I stood for a little longer then I heard screaming I realised it was me. Then everything went black. I woke up groggy and dizzy. My sister's worried face hovering over me. Out of realization and stupidity I could talk. Way to go me damn im stupid aren't I.

"Hey there my!" My sister said finally noticing I was awake and just fine.

"What happened?" I asked ignoring her warm greeting.

"Well you blacked out, but your fine now right?" She answered vaguely.

I frowned I didn't want to accept her answer. " Ok whatever im gonna unpack. BYE!" I said running off. I could feel her graze boring into my back. "How creepy." I thought to myself. "Oh well. But wait where did Max go?" A bad feeling started to settle in the pit of my stomach it steeped in like venom.

* * *

Review please.


	3. Chapter Two

Soul's POV

Chapter Two: Strawberries

" Hey Black Star did you bring the strawberries?" I asked.

"No." He said sheepishly.

"Well great I guess I have to starve to death."I said annoyed.

"Soul quit your complaining if you haven't noticed YOU CAN'T DIE IF YOUR ALREADY DEAD!" Maka yelled. " Now let's go swimming!" She said cheerfully. "How about we don't go swimming." I said sourly. She sighed. " I'm gonna go swimming. Care to join we Tsubaki ?"

"Ok but we better do it quickly if we want to beat the crowds." "To late for that," I said.

"Oh well let's go terrorize the living!"

"Oh there's Gabriella! Gabby! Gabby!" Maka set off running her pigtails flying in the strangely calm breeze. Gabriella looked up she smoothed back her hair with a free hand.

I felt bad for her she died in a black leotard ,with a light pink tutu her hair skilfully but in a neat bun and her ballet slippers looked brand new. Her makeup unchanged since the day she died. While Mama gleefully talked to her Gabby took off her ballet slippers one by one and shook sand out them. *the only reason she had sand in her shoes is because of the sand from the volleyball court .She and Maka had there heads close together they looked my direction then back at each other and giggled. Gabriella strolled over casually and half laughed half managed to choke out before Black Star rudely interfered "S-oul ." " Don't you have something better to do like bow to your God!" She gave him a evil glare he wilted under her gaze. She smirked obviously pleased with herself. "I'm bored!"She groaned.

"Oh ew like at those freak shows."She pointed at a dark skinned man wearing animal skins and moccasins. He was a Naive American who died in a scrimmage.

There's was a man with a cape and odd looking cap. Gabriella finally pin pointed her next victim to harass. She skipped over to a old couple who dominated a few lounge chairs. "Oh no this might not end well." I mumbled.

Gabriella's POV

I skipped over to an old couple. I paused waiting for them to finish fighting. I finally rudely interpreted"Hello?!"

"Hi little girl can I help you?" The old women asked.

"I was wondering if you knew your suppose to eat your Brussels sprouts not glue to your swim cap." I said to the women in the gag me bathing suit.

She harrumphed. She made a comeback, "Well at least im not running around half naked." She said eyeing Gabriella who was wearing a leotard , fish net stockings, and pink tutu. "I harrumphed myself. I crossed my arms angrily, and took a huffy breath, "Don't you know who I am! I'M GABRIELLA GONZALEZ THE BEST DAMN DANCER TO HIT ALL OF EFFING COLLINS!" I shouted. I marched away angrily. Soul had an amused face. I didn't brother glare at him instead I walked out of the water park and down the street of the sleepy city.

* * *

**Review please! I will use your flames to roast marshmallows! **


	4. Chapter Three

**The authoress looks happily at the review that her friend had left her.**

** DBZSaiyanGirl chapter 3 . **

**LOL STARVE TO DEATH XD AND EFFING COLLINS LOOOOOL Continue! I love this!**

**Me: Soul would you do the honors.**

** Soul: Adrianna- kun doesn't own Soul Eater. **

**Chapter Three: The First Night **

* * *

**Lola's POV**

I rolled onto my side and then sat up to fluff my pillow I just couldn't get comfortable.I groaned and looked at the clock it said 12:00.

"Oh great it's the middle of the night and I can't sleep that's just great!"

Annoyed i sighed realizing I would never get to sleep at this point. So I rolled out of bed and tiptoed downstairs stalking into the kitchen. I opened the fridge door rubbing my sleep derived eyes. I pulled out ham my sister had bought along with cheddar cheese extra sharp of course! Carefully I pulled out the bar stool from under the space thingy under the kitchen. I finished making my sandwich and poured myself some chocolate milk I sat there lost in thought. I then realized out of stupidity I finished my sandwich. I chugged my milk and put my glass and bowl into the sink. The light turned on and I flipped around to see who was there.

"Oh haha Max Ooo I'm scared." I said sarcastically.

I got no reply just an eerie silence. I gulped and stepped forward.

"Max? Max? Max?! Max stop it your scaring me. Max seriously stop it's not funny anymore!" I said in a loud whisper.

Silence greeted me once again. I shivered as a cool breeze blew into the room. I wrapped my robe tightly around me and rubbed my hand to create heat. Then everything went black. In my dream I was wearing what I usually did a Sleeping with Sirens shirt , jeans with tears on the knees and my black vans. I looked around drinking in the surreal landscape. A quiet forest with tall pine trees not a single animal in sight. I walked down the dirt path pine nettles and twigs crunching under my feet. I self consciously tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I thought I had seen something dart by me. I shook my head settling on the idea that it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. I keep walking on till I reached a clearing a the sudden a scream pierced the sleepy forest. It was familiar, i-ttt sounded like my best friend Eric! I ran towards the scream, but I couldn't pinpoint which direction the scream was coming from.

"Eric! Eric were are you?" Tears streaked my cheeks as I ran. A voice echoing in my mind, " Foolish girl he doesn't love you!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "You don't know him like I do!"

Still I keep running fighting with the voice in my head. The world started to get distorted and wherever I tried to run to seemed to get farther and farther. I felt someone shaking me. I tired to push the whatever it was away. I opened my eyes I sat up groggily rubbing my eyes I was somehow back were I started before my adventure that night. I looked around the clock said 7:30 AM. I looked on my right my brother was looking at me worriedly.

" I quickly wrapped my arms around him crying into the fabric of his t-shirt. He stroked my hair soothingly and whispered comforting words. He let go and tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead sleep swallowed me whole once more.

* * *

Oooo who's Eric and who's that voice in her head?( Actually in the end I might tell you who the voice is) Find out in the next The authoress looks happily at the review that her friend had left her.

DBZSaiyanGirl chapter 3 .

LOL STARVE TO DEATH XD AND EFFING COLLINS LOOOOOL Continue! I love this!

Me: Soul would you do the honors.

Soul: Adrianna- kun doesn't own Soul Eater.

Chapter Three: The First Night

Lola's POV

I rolled onto my side and then sat up to fluff my pillow I just couldn't get comfortable.I groaned and looked at the clock it said 12:00.

"Oh great it's the middle of the night and I can't sleep that's just great!"

Annoyed i sighed realizing I would never get to sleep at this point. So I rolled out of bed and tiptoed downstairs stalking into the kitchen. I opened the fridge door rubbing my sleep derived eyes. I pulled out ham my sister had bought along with cheddar cheese extra sharp of course! Carefully I pulled out the bar stool from under the space thingy under the kitchen. I finished making my sandwich and poured myself some chocolate milk I sat there lost in thought. I then realized out of stupidity I finished my sandwich. I chugged my milk and put my glass and bowl into the sink. The light turned on and I flipped around to see who was there.

"Oh haha Max Ooo I'm scared." I said sarcastically.

I got no reply just an eerie silence. I gulped and stepped forward.

"Max? Max? Max?! Max stop it your scaring me. Max seriously stop it's not funny anymore!" I said in a loud whisper.

Silence greeted me once again. I shivered as a cool breeze blew into the room. I wrapped my robe tightly around me and rubbed my hand to create heat. Then everything went black. In my dream I was wearing what I usually did a Sleeping with Sirens shirt , jeans with tears on the knees and my black vans. I looked around drinking in the surreal landscape. A quiet forest with tall pine trees not a single animal in sight. I walked down the dirt path pine nettles and twigs crunching under my feet. I self consciously tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I thought I had seen something dart by me. I shook my head settling on the idea that it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. I keep walking on till I reached a clearing a the sudden a scream pierced the sleepy forest. It was familiar, i-ttt sounded like my best friend Eric! I ran towards the scream, but I couldn't pinpoint which direction the scream was coming from.

"Eric! Eric were are you?" Tears streaked my cheeks as I ran. A voice echoing in my mind, " _**Foolish girl he doesn't love you!" **_

"Shut up!" I yelled. "You don't know him like I do!"

Still I keep running fighting with the voice in my head. The world started to get distorted and wherever I tried to run to seemed to get farther and farther. I felt someone shaking me. I tired to push the whatever it was away. I opened my eyes I sat up groggily rubbing my eyes I was somehow back were I started before my adventure that night. I looked around the clock said 7:30 AM. I looked on my right my brother was looking at me worriedly.

" I quickly wrapped my arms around him crying into the fabric of his t-shirt. He stroked my hair soothingly and whispered comforting words. He let go and tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead sleep swallowed me whole once more.

* * *

**Oooo who's Eric and who's that voice in her** **head? Find out in the next chapter. Read and review!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my Oc characters.**

**Chapter Four: Creepy Happenings**

**Details that I left out: We've meant the main character in the story, Lola and her two older siblings Max and Adrianna. Who have recently had to give up there house in Maine. So Adrianna who's stepped in as the mother figure in Lola's life begs what little family they have left for a place to stay along with a bit of money, because the fortune that Adrianna inheritances can't be inherited till she's 18 she's only 17 1/2. Anyways long story short Lola is trying to adjust to all the change in her life. Sorry I left details out.**

**Gabriella on the other hand is trying to adjust to the fact that she's dead. Her friends seems to have got use it, but it bothers her that she's stuck on earth till she's learned her lesson. For now she's decides to cause mischief and make others feel her pain. Even though she doesn't remember why she died. It's amazing how the two paths intertwine. You'll see.**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I wandered the streets aimlessly trying to avoid my friends. I longed to remember the details of my life, and my passing. Was it tragic? Who knows? All I know it's Allison's fault. That geek from the science club wowed and stole my lead role in the ballet. I was some stupid understudy no one cared about. All she remembered was giving Allison stink eye while slurping punch. Then I was on a dark stage a single spot light shone on me people were in a crowded around me in a circle.

Lola's POV

I woke up a hour later I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and took a long shower.

I slipped downstairs and was welcomed by the smell of pancakes. I felt my self drooling. Ew it's undignified to drool so I quickly wiped it away and made my way into the kitchen.

"Hi squirt." My brother greeted.

"Hey..."

My reply quickly followed a painfully awkward silence. Luckily my brother broke the silence after a few minutes, "You ok? You seemed really shaken up last night when I woke you up."

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry."I said quietly.

"Gabby!" My sister's sing song voice rang out.

"What?!" I said annoyed.

"I need to get to my job interview when I get back I want you to finish the first chapter in your math book." She replied ignoring my rude reply.

"As for you Max I want you to strip all the beds and wash the sheets, and whatnot."

"What?! But I don't wanna! There sooo many bedrooms!"He complained.

"And I don't wanna do work!" I said joining my brother's complaining.

"Well at least I'm not a complete pushover like you I mean your the one who wanted to be homeschooled." She said.

" Finnnnneeee!" I groaned.

"Homeschooling what was I thinking?" She complained to no one in particular.

"Bye I really have to go I'll be late!"

I finished my pancakes did my math chapter, and bugged my brother. While I was slouching on the couch a greasy hand slapped the window pane I yelped in surprise and ended up falling off the couch.

"Ow damn it!" I said rubbing my head.

I decided to go to the basement to check on the laundry. I sighed trying to shake that creepy image of the hand on the window. Then I was on the last step on the stairs and I mad the mistake of looking up. My sister's favorite baby doll was sitting in a chair it's little peach hands against its coral colored dress. I checked the laundry which was still was a little wet. So I slammed the dryer and started it again. I spotted a few boxes so I decided it wouldn't hurt to have a look. I knelt on the floor and looked inside a few National Geographics magazines. I looked thought looking at jellyfish,sharks,fish, and the Coral Reef in Australia. I looked up because I heard the dryer stop, but I frowned the doll's hand were up in an plastic imitation bouncing baby joy. Weren't the arms down before? It stared back at me unblinking I stared back. The doll had a single blonde hair on the crown of its head. But the large, round eyes peeked out a bit sideways as if it had just noticed her, as if it was amused. I gave the doll a hesitant half wave before I realized how stupid I was, and I dropped my hand. I rolled my eyes at myself and put everything back I tossed the magazine back and stopped dead in my tracks the doll to were it was now squarely forward the eyes peeked so coyly out of the corner of its eyes, looking her dead in the eye. My jaw unhinged, her lungs suddenly stripped of air. Rubbing my temples, closed her eyes took a deep breathe then opened a eye testing. The doll didn't move. My breathing slowed down.

Well of course it didn't move! It's a stupid doll. "I'm just seeing it from different angles, just seeing it from different angles." I muttered under my breath.

All the sudden a hollow clattering behind me sent we wheeling around on my heels I gripped the dryer tightly.

"Oh come on!" I hissed to myself.

Forcing myself to approach the doll. It's dimpled, sickeningly sweet smile seemed like a leer. _Go ahead,_ it said Pick me up I dare you. _Then I'll grab you with my sticky baby fingers and I'll..._

I grabbed it by its cold,plastic neck and shoved it back into a sitting position on the chair. Backing away I ran up the stairs and forced myself to cheerfully whistle. _What is wrong with me?_

Moving from Montclair that's what's wrong.


	6. Extra

Extra

I made this chapter so you can get a better idea who Eric is and how Gabriella ended up in Collins and how Lola meet Eric.

Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater

Gabriella Oliva

2 years back

iMessage

July 8th 6:30 pm

Gabriella?:

Hey Eric

Eric:

Hi what's up?

Gabriella?:

Nothing much wbu *short for what about you I think*

Eric:

Nothing omg guess who I say at the mall?

Gabriella?:

Uh Will? Candy? Rebecca? A.J?

Eric:

No! No! No and no!

Gabriella?:

Who then?

Eric:

Milo S.

Gabriella?:

No effing way!

Eric:

Seriously. And you should of seen what he was wearing.

Gabriella?:

What?

Eric:

Really saggy jeans and a jersey.

Gabriella?:

Haha I prefer our band shirts, skinny jeans, and vans.❤️

Eric:

Ikr we're to punk for them ❤️

July 9th 9:30 AM

Eric:

Heyyyy did your mom say you could come over as long as your mom's ok with it.

Gabriella?:

Hi and she said yes I'll see u soon

Eric:

Mkay.

10:00

Gabriella?:

I'm at your door answer the door goddamn it

Eric: Calm yo tits women

Gabriella?:

Omfg how long does it take u to get downstairs. Get ur lazy butt downstairs.

Eric:

Ok

Eric's POV

"Hey."

Hi!" My throat become dry I saw Lola Winton with her head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist. I quickly pretended to check my messages on my phone.

"I-III just came over to say that something came up and I think we can hang out next weekend or something."

"Uh sure later."

"Bye"My voice cracking at the end.

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. I hastily wiped them away.

"Gabriella is that you sweetheart?" My mom asked.

"Yeah. Did you need anything?"I croaked.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Anyways your ballet instructor called and she was talking about the competition in Collins, Texas!"

"What about it?"

"Do you want to go?"

"Oh my god more then anything in the whole wide world! Wait can I go mother-dearest?I said in a sugar coated voice.

"Of course you leave in two days."

I ran to my room forgetting my troubles. I started folding clothes and jeans and shoving it into my suitcase. In a separate suitcase was all my shoes. In a third was was my unmentionables, pjs, and my favorite leotards.

"Mom! I'm packed.

" Gabriella you don't have to leave for another two days."

"I know." I said Jeté, pas across my room.

*It's pronounced Jeté, pas (pah zhuh-TAY)*

She stood in my doorway smiling as I danced in my big cream colored room with a big double bed, and band posters on the walls. I had a

Time Skip 2 days later

I wore my usual attire band shirt( like a punk band, emo band, or scremo band) ripped jeans and,my hair up in a sock bun, with a black headband that stood out against my strawberry blonde hair. I hate my hair everything little thing about bugs me. The fact that's its strawberry blonde, that is really curly, and long. I stood next to the car waiting for my mom. My friends had come to send me off. I was still fuming after yesterday. My mom had got a call from Lola's mom we apparently had to take her to a play her youth acting group was holding. That's only because her mom HAD TO BREAK HER ARM!

She was standing with her friends gossiping and then I caught her saying"Ugh I have to get on the plane to Collins with that poser Gabriella."

I was ready to attack her but my friends held me back "Shes not worth it just forget it."

Then a certain blonde haired boy said with his arms out in front him"Where's my hug?"

"Serves you right!" I recoiled.

"What did I do?"

"Nevermind you wouldn't understand."

"Will this make you forgive me?" He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a little box from the local jewelry store. I took it from him uncertainly. I opened it and I gasped. I smiled softly I pulled out a necklace with a jade pendent and it was on a silver chain. He took it form me and put it around my neck. I fiddled with the pendant smiling idiotically. When Eric stepped out from behind me I gave him a grateful hug.

"Gabriella time to go!"

"Ok coming!"

"Bye Eric." I whispered into his shoulder.

"Bye love. I'll see you soon good luck , have fun , and bring take pictures." He replied.

I sat in the passenger seat and waved to my friends out of the corner of my eye I saw Lola hug Eric. My heart sank slightly.


End file.
